


【万至】男配角

by murasaki317



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki317/pseuds/murasaki317
Summary: 从业八年的茅崎至，面热心冷，擅长打游戏，嘴上说着没有事业心，然而却在某一天碰到了年轻他6岁且成绩斐然的新人演员，摄津万里，之后，莫名奇妙的故事展开了...
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 9





	【万至】男配角

**Author's Note:**

> ·现代娱乐圈背景  
> ·新人演员×青年演员  
> ·有剧团其他人出现  
> ·全是OOC，毫无逻辑

十一点五十一分。

他躺到床上，像往常一样盯着天花板。

至先生很漂亮，是我的理想型。

年轻人在录制现场信誓旦旦说出的话，不像是玩笑。录制节目的MC随口接了句话，如果至先生是女生的话，万里一定会追求他，却被摄津万里毅然否决了。

这段会不会播出呢，他不知道，也许节目会考虑到争议问题而删除片段，也许节目组会为了博眼球而将这段保留，但至少会经过后期之后再搬上电视。然而，无论是哪种结果，删除也罢剪辑也罢，在他脑海里重复回放的却只有未剪辑的版本。

他是懒于玩弄旁人感情的。距离茅崎上次恋爱已经过去八年，他甚至有些记不清刚入圈时在公司的逼迫下前女友哭的梨花带雨的模样。他本来以为他会很难过得接受残酷的现实，现实是他根本没有浪费一滴眼泪在爱情与工作的选择上。或者说，他并不享受恋爱，以至于面对着公司毫无规矩且针对青年演员的三年恋爱禁令他都无动于衷。当然并不是所有人都这样，同时期入公司的三好一成，年轻两岁又沉不住气，按他的话说，三年里日日都过得生不如死，与异性亲密些都犹如打地道战。

他又是心有不甘的。茅崎至其实并没有那么好强，也没有一颗伟大的事业心，但在剧组看见摄津万里的时候，不知为何，心脏却有有些动摇。是因为他年轻且有能力吗。身处社会，人多多少少都会嫉妒一下比自己能力强的后辈。还是因为他有个好父亲才能一帆风顺呢。他其实也不过是在组里听多了风言风语，路过时不由得多看两眼。可原因到底什么呢，茅崎至也不清楚，但至少，这种不甘在两人同组相处时几乎上升到了最高点。

“要喝饮料吗？”

一只手伸过来，茅崎至下意识将视线从剧本转移到年轻人手中的罐子上，犹豫着伸出手却又停在半空，最后颤巍巍地缩进怀里。

“谢谢。等下我还有戏。”

年轻人耸了耸肩，将可乐交给站在一旁的经纪人。

“晚上回房间喝。”

摄津万里近似强迫的语气让他有些不快，他又低下头，开始数剧本上的字数。

这是茅崎至第一次与摄津万里接触，除去进组那天仪式性的打了个照面。果然年轻气盛。这是在酒店打游戏时，茅崎至捏着可乐罐子心中唯一的感想。

戏是边播边拍的。每周与剧组定时见面。

茅崎至擅长与别人打交道，因此同每个光顾过的剧组关系都还不错，连带着一些老前辈都对他赞赏有加，这次也不例外。可茅崎至不擅长与人交往，多数剧组伙伴都仅仅停留在表面一层的关系，再无其他。

“早，茅崎先生。”

“早上好。”

他扫了一眼片场，多数演员已经来了，他到得并不算早，只是男主演，似乎还没到。

“抱歉抱歉，我迟到了。”

你的人生。这个听起来相当正剧的片名，本作实际上却是标准的快餐剧作，描述了当代东京一对男女分分合合的恋爱故事，中间不乏三者插足，生病缺钱等狗血剧情。男主由摄津万里出演，女主则是挑选了与他同年龄的一个小花饰演，而他则是那个第三者。

出道八年，茅崎至很少有出演男主的机会，通常都是配角。不过配角也是分三六九等的，而他，出演的就是男主之外的那个角色。人们常说，男主是给女主爱的，男二是给观众爱的，事实上也确实如此。茅崎至曾经凭借优越的外形与相对精湛的演技吸引了一些粉丝，也得到过不少提名。然而，尽管凭借配角也获得了不少人气，也无法同当下正火的小生们相提并论。茅崎至逐渐也明白了一个道理，事实就是，男主根本不差男二的观众缘，因为他们本身已经自带了。

摄津万里过去拍戏了。茅崎至坐在一边的沙发上，偷偷用余光瞄了几眼认真对词的年轻人。对待台本认真严谨的态度，在前辈面前毕恭毕敬的姿态，样样似乎都挑不出错处，偏偏他茅崎至能看得心中郁结。他又想起之前摄津在现场递给他的可乐，忽然觉得，是不是自己嫉妒心超出他想象的重，以至于他对这个年轻几岁的演员太过苛刻了。

摄津万里看过摄像机后退到了候场的地方，与他交换位置的是茅崎至。

他很早就知道茅崎至这个人了。国中读书的时候，班里女生有段时间相当追捧这个男孩子。虽然只是配角，却拥有比主角还耀眼的容貌。这是当时一个迷妹做出的结论，虽然相当主观，但摄津万里瞄了两眼宣传照之后，也不得不赞同这个观点。他是没想到能和茅崎至共演，而且那个面容漂亮和善的男人，不知为何似乎还对他抱有敌意。

摄津又想起早上迟到时他的神色。嘴角平整，眼眸低垂，看不出平常待人和悦的习惯，亦看不出心思深沉的内在。难得他会觉得不安，只好用尴尬的笑容一带而过。

“至先生！”

“嗯？有事吗？”

年轻人主动提出交谈是他所没有想到的，而那意外真挚的态度又似乎无法拒绝。他并没有忽视年轻人念出的称呼比他想象的要多了几分不同寻常，却又超出理所当然地点了点头。

“其实也没什么...今晚聚餐您要去吗。”

“有空的话，我会的。”

茅崎至没有轧戏的习惯，但其实这种每周固定在剧组两三天的拍摄倒也算不上轧戏。说好听点，是茅崎至职业素养高，为了磨炼一个角色心无二用，然而事实不过是，他才懒得同时背两份剧本。他对游戏的喜爱程度，远远高于对剧本的喜爱。按他的话说，演戏是他的工作，纯粹也就是为了混口饭吃，不至于让自己在东京饿死。

但保证了温饱问题之后呢？前几年初出茅庐时，他时时刻刻都要担心自己是不是会在下一秒失去基本物质保障。只不过因为经纪公司一句话，你这小子脸还挺漂亮，要不要来试着当下演员，试探之中他便加入了这个与他大学专业毫不相关的行业。起初尝到了片酬速结的甜头，之后无奈徘徊在十八线配角行列中，再然后到现在略有名气。熬过了前几年，总算能拿到稍微比工薪阶层高一点的年薪，可还是不足以承担东京的地价，他却突然不知道为何要演戏了。或许是看到身边同学已经成家立业，而自己早已过了能跳出圈子的那些年，不如说，如今的生活，像束缚，又无奈。

所以他才羡慕且嫉妒摄津，嫉妒他并没有经历过那些难堪的岁月，嫉妒他可以毫无束缚的一脚登天，过着比年长他五岁十岁甚至是二十岁的前辈更加富足无忧的生活。把这些话想明白之后，他也不会像起初那般排斥。摄津万里像是个楔子，梗在他心里，可还有无数个这样的人。活了三十年，他明白的，无数个楔子堆在一处，只会让帐篷搭得七零八乱，不如慢慢将其拔除。

摄津猜不透茅崎至的想法，他只是单方面的觉得，茅崎是个平易近人的人，却似乎又单独对他有些意见，即使他并不是个细心的人，也能够感觉得出那不愿多言的表情。有时候他真的很想当面问问，比如无数个递给他可乐的瞬间，茅崎是不是对他哪里不满，然而，看到茅崎的脸，却又不知为何开不了口。一般这时候，他的脑海里总会浮现出国中时女生说的话，他是拥有比男主角还闪耀的美貌的男人。所以有时候，摄津也在想，究竟茅崎自负这张脸到底适不适合作为男配角出现。

两人关系的明显拐点是从游戏开始的。

茅崎爱游戏，这是众人皆知的事情。之前公司联合节目甚至还想靠这一点，替茅崎炒个疯狂玩家人设，却被茅崎至婉拒了。他给出的原因是不想影响到自己正派的形象，毕竟在外还有一个学霸人设竖着给公众看，虽说两者放在一起能够形成反差萌，但是现在能堂堂正正树立学霸风格的清流演员已经不多了。实际上，则是他担心将游戏人设往外一放，有些闹腾的粉丝能够扒的他十八个小号公之于世。他可不希望第二天刷推特，看到粉丝拿着打的七零八乱的战绩炫耀起与他实战的推文。

摄津万里却不一样。他是一个潜在的游戏玩家，换句话说，其实他本人并不觉得自己对游戏有什么狂热程度，纯粹是一帆风顺惯了，无法在现实中找到的满足感能够在游戏中实现一下罢了。但不管怎么样，摄津万里在片场路过茅崎至时瞄了一眼手机屏幕，之后开口的话，是近似于把两人打游戏穿在一条线上了。

“下周拍戏的时候打联队？”

“没问题。”

茅崎从前没有尝试过与人一起打游戏，如今却发现两个人一起打倒还不赖，起码卯木千景送到酒店八楼房间门口的可乐冰桶有人替他拖进屋里，还有一方面，他发现他看摄津万里越来越顺眼了。

“你是不是经常去健身房？”

他坐在床上刷着推特，抬头一眼看见坐在电脑屏幕前搞游戏善后的男人。与茅崎整体流畅的一条线且略微溜肩不同，摄津身材是偏向于肩宽腰窄的政派倒三角，放在一个男人身上是最好看不过的身形了。

“偶尔吧。”

他又有些不服气的开口：“啧，真是老天赏饭吃。”

“你说什么？”

之后像是掩饰一样催促着：“没什么，我饿了，快点看外卖。”

内景拍戏之余，他总会坐在一旁刷手机消息。一般这种情况下，身为经纪人的卯木千景总会站在他身侧督促他抓紧看剧本，最近却有点不一样了。

“哟，千景先生。”

“是万里啊。”

“我给至先生拿可乐来了，他在哪儿？”

“他还在对戏，恐怕不能..”

“万里，可乐给我。”

偶尔看到年长两岁以稳妥著称的卯木吃瘪也不是件坏事。茅崎至勾起嘴角，甚至露出了些许得意的神色，从摄津万里手中拿起了可乐。

“今天几点过来？”

“我说你们啊，拍戏中途就不要彻夜打游戏了。”

“如果前辈会打游戏，我也不至于全部堆到拍戏途中。”

茅崎至这个人，说好亲近也不好亲近，无论你同他说几句话，他都是回以微笑，至多算是礼貌。说不好亲近也好亲近，因为你一旦找到他的共同点，他便会成为一个标准的话痨，恨不得时时刻刻与你死嗑在一个话题上，尽管他本人并没有发现。

更何况，摄津万里的游戏水平确实很强，茅崎至这种在现实中难得棋逢对手的人都不得不承认，他很欣赏摄津万里打游戏的水准。一开始听摄津的意思，他才是个游戏新人。没想到登陆后屏幕上却显示出了“NEO”的用户名。茅崎至大约一个月前在这个游戏里便开始接触这个人，说是新人，看注册时间确实是个新人，但能在对抗赛中把他打的恶心的人，自尊心作祟，茅崎至实在是不想承认这是个新人。

姑且，算是个怪物新人吧。

“万里？”

“......啊，去拍戏吧。”

“今晚去你房间还是我房间？”

“今天恐怕不行，我，我有点不舒服。”

茅崎至注意到他躲闪的目光，张了张嘴，却不知该说什么。就在此时，他听见导演在叫他的名字，像躲避似的，拍上他的肩膀，转身离去。

摄津万里从不觉得自己有盯着别人的习惯。成长到一定年纪后，身上总会带着些与众不同的气质，因着这种近似戾气的东西，国中那阵，他甚至还参与过学校的不良社团，后来被家里发现，终究是退了。大概也是那阵子落下的，在盯着别人的时候，总有人会十分惧怕。他不喜欢牵强社交，却也并不喜欢被人刻意排斥，从此再没了盯人看的习惯。但茅崎至却有所不同。不知道从什么时候开始，摄津居然时不时将目光落在他的脸上，视线难以移动。

一开始，他还能够开玩笑似的说着“至先生脸上该不会装了什么磁石吧”这种话，用来掩饰自己盯着别人出神的尴尬，越到后来，他竟一句话都说不出。

《你的人生》预计24集，如今拍摄到第12集，观众群里也获得了较好的反响。因为是边播边拍，每周拍摄之余，几位主要演员也要抽出时间，参加必要的宣传活动。

茅崎至总觉得，近来同剧组相处的时间多了，见摄津万里的次数却少了。那孩子似乎是在有意排斥他，茅崎至甚至猜想是不是因为自己之前的排斥，让年轻人留下了阴影，但他觉得，理应自己隐藏得很好才对。

有一周，摄津万里生病了，他拨通了电话，对面却没有人接。是不是家里有什么事，或者身体不好不能接电话，茅崎在脑中总结了千百个可能性，最终想了又想，拍完一部戏后再不联系的剧组朋友也不在少数。

至先生很漂亮，是我的理想型。

所以当许久不来往的年轻人突然在综艺节目上出现了过激发言，茅崎至才会在床上躺到失眠。他想不通摄津万里这句话的出发点究竟是真心还是玩笑，在剧组相处的四个月，他们之间开过太多玩笑，有关游戏的，有关工作的，有关生活的，以至于他甚至怀疑他们这剧组朋友的关系也不过是满腹笑话罢了。可他又是那么认真地与MC争辩，争辩到令他尴尬且不适的地步。

“今天晚上来我房间打游戏。”

然而肇事者仍旧保持着无谓的姿态，仿佛那些痕迹只在茅崎至的心间划过，于他而言不作任何数。想到这儿，茅崎至有些气恼地抬起头看向他，昨日的一切又似乎重复上演，绵延着那份让他无法下台的窘迫，在他眼前打转。

说到底，其实茅崎并不会因为性别排斥来自他人的爱慕，更何况这种爱慕在这个圈子里才是司空见惯了，但他却并不能赞同旁人不得当的表达方式，特别是在这种一句话能被流传出去说成十句话的场合。

“你来我房间。”

从小被宠到天上的小少爷大概是不曾在言语上吃过亏。茅崎至觉得有必要跟他讲清楚在这个圈子里谨言慎行的重要性。

补完夜戏，摄津推门进来时，茅崎已经挂上了游戏账号。

似乎是已经察觉到摄津的存在，连头都不必转，茅崎两眼依旧盯着电脑屏幕，又朝一旁的柜子努了努嘴：“前辈拿来的，你有起子吗？”

“下面抽屉有，全部起开？”

没等茅崎至回话，摄津已经开了两瓶酒，递过来其中一瓶放在电脑桌上。

自作主张。茅崎至在心里暗骂了一句，手一抖，电脑屏幕毫不意外地显示出了“YOU LOSE”的字样，于是他干脆自暴自弃的拔了电脑充电器。

“我说，你是不是从来没有吃过说话的亏？”

茅崎至灌了自己一口酒，开始絮叨。实际上这酒是他拜托卯木千景买回来的，而卯木在看到信息的时候甚至还诧异了一下为什么不是以往的可乐。打游戏能喝酒吗？不能，当然不能。游戏水平再高，打游戏喝酒无异于酒驾，只不过不犯法罢了。所以从他提出啤酒时，茅崎至压根就没打算一晚上泡在游戏里，他自有他的计较。可是他的计较又是什么呢，他自己也不知道，可能单纯就是抱着酒瓶和年轻人说说话吧。

“哈？”

他是真没有还是假没有啊。看着摄津万里疑惑得连眉毛都皱了起来，茅崎至又开始犯难了，他可不想跟一个什么都不懂的小鬼较劲。

“你到底，你...唉，真是，算了。”

“至先生，怎么了？”

“我喝酒了，过来，陪我打游戏。”

两个喝了酒的人打游戏，出奇的负负得正。茅崎至大概是早就忽略掉了摄津也喝了不少的事实，又或者说，酒气互相扑在对方脸上的时候都已经将事实融化掉了。于是最后的最后，茅崎至干脆懒散地向后一倒，将善后的事情又全部交给了摄津。

“嘶，麻烦了，我没带房卡。”

“...那就睡这儿。”

打游戏是一件很喧嚣的事情，夜晚却是一个很安静的时刻。在夜晚打游戏或许不会使空气吵闹起来，可是在停止打游戏的那一刻，操控游戏手柄的人才会有夜晚终于到来的意识。在那之前，他们是独自喧嚣的。

“至先生？”

“嗯？”

“你怎么没睡？”

“万里不也没睡。”

“…我觉得我喝多了。”

“我也有点。你有醒酒药吗？”

“我怎么可能会带。”

“睡吧。”

“…我还有一个办法。”

然而，在和平的夜晚交换一个没有未来的吻却又是一件很危险的事。亲吻并非是夜晚的特权，但希望渺茫的吻或许是，因为没有人敢在光天化日之下挑战未来的底线。可或许，正是因为知道没有未来，参与者才会如此放纵。

那天没有做到最后，却仍是越轨的行为。交换过的吻一如催情因子般飞入他的脑海，连带着酒精的刺激，让他超出想象坦然地接受了年轻人的侍奉，然后又近似理所当然地打开双腿。可是年轻人比他想象得更容易知足，浅尝辄止般擦过一处，又或许因为他的推拒，放弃了继续的动作。他只是简单地嗅起他身上的古龙水，又将脑袋柔和地抵在脖颈处，以最脆弱的血管应对他最脆弱的皮肤。

“只能持续到拍完这部戏。”

茅崎至能感受到伏在自己身上的男人的身体正在微微颤抖着。

“还有，不要告诉任何人。”

茅崎至不觉得自己有什么过错。非要说就是那天晚上他太过放纵摄津的行为，以至于他自己都深陷泥沼。天底下剧组夫妻这么多，不差他们两个男人。只要在这部戏的拍摄周期里，维持这种关系就好，两方都不至于难堪，还能各取所需，总要强得过撕破脸皮。这样一想，也没什么不好。

而摄津万里似乎要比茅崎至想象得更容易接受了这个设定。每周拍两天戏的功夫，他总会如约和茅崎打游戏，有时候是在他的房间，有时候是在茅崎的房间，唯一相同的就是两台机子和一堆准备妥当的避孕套。起初还懂得收敛，到后来总是要把人做到不可控制掉泪的地步才肯罢休，第二天双方一掀衣服，身上都是青一块紫一块，像是前一日被人殴打过了。

“非要说我为什么会把至先生当理想型...果然还是喜欢这张脸。”

事后不经意间问出的话，听进脑袋里似乎是令人安心的，却又夹杂着不知从何而来的失落。茅崎至当然不会表现出来，反而会颇有调侃意味地回给摄津一句话：“巧了，我也是。”之后当然会被年轻人缠到沙发上追问理想型是不是他这种基础性问题。

这没什么不对的，剧组伴侣也会这样。

那期宣传节目播出了。不出意外，果然是经过剪辑之后播出了还算体面的部分，但饭圈却又炸开了锅。茅崎至随手刷了刷推特趋势下的各种推文，无非就是“男主男二真有爱”“早就看女主不顺眼”之类的引战话题，还有公司顺势买的莫名其妙的营销。演员本身倒不会在意这个，他们往往在意的是自己的大众声誉，不过几家公司都没有任何冲突，也没人会闲到回复这个营销，毕竟剧的热度上去了，于哪一家都是利大于弊。

“那个，昨天晚上，茅崎先生是出了什么事吗？”

“怎么会这样问呢？”

“因为听见茅崎先生的房间一直传来很奇怪的声音...”

茅崎至端着剧本的手一颤，抬眼正好对上摄津万里似笑非笑考量的目光。

“...啊，是我把家里的猫带过来了，给你添了麻烦，真是抱歉。”

“没事没事，我也很喜欢猫，不介意的话下次可以让我看看它吗？”

“当然，唔，不过它最近有点生病了，可能不太方便。”

“第二场戏！铃木小姐，茅崎先生！”

茅崎至路过摄津万里时特地用腿抵了一下他的膝关节。

“嘶...干什么啊至先生！”

“晚上带块毛巾过来。”

“毛巾？具体什么样的？”

“...能塞进嘴里的。”

很难得能看到茅崎至露出这种神态，明明红着脸，却又不得不与他交涉，连带着言语间那一抹可有可无的怒气，打在摄津万里心尖，都不觉得是在被指责。有时候他也会想，人类是不是保持永恒好奇的动物，否则他为何对茅崎至的种种神态都抱有一颗好奇心，特别是在确定那种不明不白的关系之后，可他后来才发现，这始终是他唯独对茅崎至存的一份心罢了。

看他卧在被子里因为和暖的阳光而眯起的双眼，看他坐在电脑椅中迅速敲击键盘而弯折的手指，看他陷入床榻时屈服给快感不得已扬起的脖颈，然后在他嘴里塞住的毛巾被吐落到血红的地毯之后，用自己的肩膀作为欲望在他灵魂里放肆叫嚣的抑制剂，之后他也会眯起狡黠的瞳作为回应，任凭他贪婪的享受双腿交叠的堕落感。

他爱极了他的欲望，一如既往地，欲望也如藤蔓痴缠，爱极了他。

他知道茅崎至已经做出了最大的让步，那就是让欲成为两人除游戏之外的另一个连接点。他接受了，可他却并不满足。除了能够替他拭去纵欲后的汗水，他希冀着能够在他心底占有一席之地。当然，这份情感并不足以那般炽烈，可至少，他不想如此简单。

剧组情侣，那算什么。只不过是他人生的群演之一，连配角都算不上。

“听说我们被提名了。”

茅崎至睫毛抖了抖，依旧平静地翻着报纸，没有抬眼。他经历过不少提名，有他个人的奖项，也有集体的奖，最终总共落实在手上的，一只手也能算过来。出道第二年的电视剧新人奖是他人生中第一个奖项，也是唯一一个他曾真心实意欢喜过的奖项，后来再也没有一个奖项能让他如此兴奋雀跃。

“至先生不期待吗？”

与其说期待，不如说...没由来的烦躁再次席卷了他的脑海。

剧拍完了。

杀青时他送来的花柔软而馥郁，茅崎至已经很久，很久没有这样形容过花束了。他看着年轻人俊秀的面庞，总觉得自己应该由衷地为这个优秀的年轻人送上未来的祝语，可是适时的沉默未必是件坏事。茅崎也没有忽略他眼中的依恋，像不舍，像挽留，他想，出了这个组，他已经不知道自己还有什么方法能够回应他了。

坦然分手之后，他又失眠了。不是十一点五十一分，而是一点五十一分。

习惯了疯狂的夜晚，回归到原本普通的孤独，他反而，停留在原地，手足无措。

这一切都是因为摄津万里，那个狂妄自大的年轻人。蒙住双眼的丝带，绑住双手的锁链，还有，还有塞进口里的毛巾，是他擅自在他身上留下的欢好的痕，也是他擅自将他禁锢在桎梏里的证据。

然而……

他又接了新戏，作为配角。男主是和他同期的月冈紬，一直以超乎想象的精湛演技在年轻演员里立足，算起来还算是茅崎的前辈。两人从训练时期关系一直不错，持续到后来也没有断过联系，当下进组之后气氛也算融洽。

“说起来，至君上部戏是和万里君合作的吧？”

喝茶的间隙，月冈紬突然聊起这事。

“啊，是的。”

“我很羡慕你们俩的性格。”

“？”

“万里君是那种善于使自己发光的演员，而至嘛，不如说是本身就让人移不开眼睛了呢。”

经纪人拿来了这个月的行程单，摄津万里眼尖地看到了茅崎至的名字。因为剧播出的速度要慢于拍摄速度，近期有和旧剧组一同参与的综艺活动也不奇怪，但时至今日，他仍然，对那个名字抱有不切实际的幻想。明明连告白都没有，连心动的时机都弄不清楚，如此草率的，只剩下几个安全套标志的所谓的爱。

“至先生！”

“怎么了？”

明明只是两周没有见面，为什么会有恍若隔世的错觉。

“你的脚，没事吧？”

攀岩游戏时误打误撞伤到了脚踝，茅崎至只在休息时撩了一下裤腿，发现并没有红肿，故而也没有放在心上。当时在场的所有人都沉浸在比拼胜利或者失败的氛围里，没想到这一下却被摄津万里盯见了。其实并没有到走不动路的地步，他仍旧参与完了所有项目，谁知下来节目脚踝才有了刺痛感。

“我送你回家。”

“不用了，公司有人送我。”

“我已经告诉千景先生先回去了。走吧，我送你。”

这是茅崎至第一次带同事回到现在住的公寓。与外人想象的不同，作为二流演员，他只是简单的在市中租借了一个面积还算可以的公寓住着。一是他买不起房，二是他对房子的需求明显要低于当代青年的平均值。

摄津万里不懂照顾人的方式，仅能凭借他的互联网记忆，用毛巾沾了水敷在脚踝肿胀处，然后到了杯热水坐在床边，撸起袖子打算用按摩减轻一下伤者的身体负担。

“疼吗？”

摄津捏了一下两侧凹下去的皮肉，似乎是手指牵连到了受伤的地方，只见茅崎至眉头皱得越来越紧。

“...废话。”

茅崎至在床上趴了会儿，看着摄津万里笨拙地手法也没有制止。刷了会手机觉得无聊，干脆放下手机又盯了一会他的面容，不禁心中感叹，总算理解了为什么总有人对他趋之若鹜，这张脸加上老天赏饭吃的身材，哪个年轻小姑娘不喜欢。当然了，喜欢是一码事，得不得的到又是另一码事，想到这一点，作为实际上女友饭应该群起而攻之的对象，茅崎至没有一点负罪感，甚至有些自鸣得意。然而这种想法他只会表现在嘴角上扬上，绝不会给年轻人知道的机会。

“要喝水吗？”

“嗯。”

在他放下水杯的刹那，年轻人扣住他的右手，不理会他疑惑的眼神，将他拥在床头吻了过去，是他所料不及的。然而，更令他难以为情的，则是事到如今他甚至还对摄津抱有不该存在的感觉。这甚至在那段关系里，都不曾被他发觉的，那份不为人知的感觉。

他在内心曾经怨怼过摄津的不懂事，也曾埋怨过自己为何非要被拉入泥沼，就算是建立了不可启齿的关系也好，他都没有将任何事情考虑到自己身上，而是不断认知着一切属于摄津万里一厢情愿的错误，仿佛他茅崎至，必须是唯一的受害者，在一连串的事件中扮演着无辜角色。但现在，他觉得有些事情必须要重新考虑了。

“颁奖典礼，你会来吗？”

“有空的话。”

他恋恋不舍地从他的身上离开，又颇有心机地停留在距离那张脸20厘米的地方，直直地望向他深邃的眸子，仿佛是在确认，那容纳得了星辰大海的斑斓画卷里是否也存在一个被命名为摄津万里的身影。

“还接吻吗？”

没有等到他的回答，摄津万里又自作主张地将他的气味全部吞没在咽喉中。擅自用手指隔着布料摩挲过的一寸寸皮肤，犹如烧不尽的野草，再次将他封锁在欲望的牢笼中。

“今天就原谅你了。”

那种眷恋的，迷醉的姿态，他双唇轻启，几乎无法说出一个“不”字。茅崎至总觉得摄津每次都能找到他的妥协点，让他妥协得无话可说，比如忘带钥匙留宿在同一房间，再比如输了游戏主动善后。事后再回想起来，他总觉得似乎是被摄津万里摆了一道，但无奈，他并没有确凿的证据。

“有件事，我一直想告诉您。”

“说。”

“如果我拿了奖，我想和你交往。”

“哪种程度的交往？”

“以结婚为前提的交往。”

他忍不住为这俗套的言情电视剧台词发笑。

“你才多大，就想结婚了？”怕是要伤了你成群女粉的心。

似乎是看出了茅崎至的心中所想，摄津万里凑到了茅崎跟前，与他暧昧地交换着呼吸：“至先生要跟我的粉丝团谢罪。”

“好，我等你拿奖，最佳男主角。”

闭眼之前，他又凑到摄津万里旁边。

“如果有人网络暴力我，我会立即和你分手。”

“了解。”

这样草率的茅崎至，放在五年前，他绝对不会喜欢，可是如今他发现，这样草率一次，似乎也不是不可接受。

他所嫉妒的，他所卑劣的，他所艳羡的，他所爱慕的，只是他。

剧组提名再多，真正把奖拿到手的只有摄津万里一人。那晚茅崎至坐在台下，看着摄津在台上拿到奖项时他嘴角上扬的弧度，丝毫不亚于与他接吻过后的大小。他有些嫉妒了，却又不仅仅是嫉妒摄津能够年纪轻轻把奖拿得满贯。

“干得不错。”

“哪方面？”

“各方面。”

茅崎至拒绝了摄津万里继续在颁奖典礼现场咬耳朵的邀请。

口袋里的手机响了。

“请问我现在，是否有成为你的人生中最佳男主的资格。”

隔着屏幕乖巧的语气惹得他忍俊不禁，斜睨了一眼，年轻人却似乎毫不在意，依旧把手臂搭在茅崎身后。

“男配不服。”

他在手机上输下几个字，点击发送。

年轻人忽然凑过来脑袋。

“可你是我的人生的男主。”

不是演绎着别人与自己毫不相干的戏，不是饰演着被剧本操控的男配，不是重复着不属于自己的台词，而是永恒的，我的人生的，男主。


End file.
